


The Force Within

by Kikibaby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaby/pseuds/Kikibaby
Summary: The Force has awoken in a young girl, can she be trained to feel the full force of the dark side or can she be turned?





	The Force Within

Chapter One 

The child abduction being carried out by the First Order was no secret to the galaxy, however anyone who was against it was powerless to stop it from happening. The children would be taken as young as three years old; they would be pitted against each other this would decide whether they would become storm troopers or if they failed, they were to serve as the lowest rank of the order - domestic servants.  
\--  
Gi’s eyes stung at the sudden light in her dorm, she shared a room with six other girls, all failed storm troopers. All forced into a life of servitude, they were considered the lucky ones rather than those serving a family of the Force Order. She’d heard awful stories of abuse and murder for them she just had to keep up with the unrelenting workload to avoid getting punished for falling behind. The captured weren’t allowed to speak to each other, and if they were caught communicating at all there would be severe punishments. Her body had evidence of this severity, the scars from the whippings and the more recent one a bruise to the side of her face. This time she’d been caught trying to repair a droid, it had a malfunctioning chip and she was trying to stop it from being destroyed. However a trooper caught her, smashed the droid in front of her as she flinched and took her into the cells for a beating.

She didn’t know how long she’d been onboard the ship, but her first memory was of another ship before she was transferred to the Finalizer. It should be a great honour to serve some of the highest people of the First Order but she didn’t care. She hated the tedious boredom of her life, the constant loneliness and hunger she felt. The war raged on and her monotonous life continued.

Today was like any other, she heavily threw her feet onto the cold black tiled floor and sighed as she shoved her first order janitor jumpsuit on. The uniform was a beaker to alert everyone else that she was the lowest of the low, too weak to be a trooper and born too low to be anything else. 

She was lucky today that she was first into the refresher she splashed water onto her face and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale with dark circles under her blue eyes from the hard work and lack of sleep, her blonde hair hung limply at the sides of her face. 

Her luck ran out by the time she made it to the mess hall, it was gruel being served today, a slop of grey that lacked any nourishment. The First Order saved its fresh foods for the more important members of staff, sometimes the maintenance staff would receive the leftovers but not today.  
The work was the same as usual, she swept and mopped the corridors keeping the black glossy floors and walls immaculate. She’d gotten good at working efficiently whilst also avoiding the storm troopers who would often throw her against the walls, just because they could. The storm troopers were jerks, and she hated them but there was nothing she could do she just endured it like everything else. 

As the morning wore on the inevitable hunger pains hit she could feel herself getting light headed, just as she was about to collect her broom again a passing trooper kicked it away. They sneered as they did it, why they chose to treat her so poorly was beyond her. No one was better than her she thought, as she willed the broom to come back to her and to her surprise it did.

“No this has got to be a dream” She thought to herself in disbelief, she dropped it and tried it again.  
Amazingly it flew straight up into her hand again, she looked around to make sure no one saw her and continued cleaning. There was no time to investigate this more, she couldn’t get behind and get punished, anything but that. 

The day wore on slowly until it was finally lunch for more miserable slop of grey, but she was so hungry she ate it quickly. Desperately trying to contain the dull painful ache in her stomach. Lunch break was over quickly, what happened earlier played on her mind so she decided she needed to try it again. She walked away from the mop and reached for it with her mind, it flew straight to her hand. A gasp ripped from her lips in shock, as she stared wide eyed at the mop in her hand. 

“What on earth is happening?” She thought to herself.  
“Oi you” She jumped startled at the sound of a storm trooper, she was too busy concentrating she hadn’t heard them patrolling nearby.  
“What did you just do?” They demanded as they marched closer to her, the girls heart sank she was really in for it now.  
“I’m…just…doing my chores” She stammered.  
“You’re coming with me” The storm trooper grabbed her and pulling her towards the main deck, she knew she was being taken to the leaders.


End file.
